Atomic Bus
Marcus Clan On bus battle ready.jpg|The Atomic Bus Macus Clan with atomic bus.jpg|All sides have a cross Macus Clan on atomic bus 2.jpg|Inside is spacious Leila heads out snapshot 010.jpg|Leila's Bike Side Attacheed The Marcus Clan main mode of transportation. Borgoff Marcus seems to have built it mainly or completely. Vehicle's Make Movie Version The make is not anything like a bus, it functions more as a tank. All parts are armored and heavily fortified in a light shade of brown. The windows all have bars and have shudders that are armor plated. The lights have the same kind of shudders around 4 or 5 on different parts of the front. The inside has adjacent rooms that seem to have enough room for all of the clan and then some. The main area houses Grove and his medical equipment. Leila Marcus's Atomic Bike attaches to the side of the bus and can be detached with a machine arm setting it down. Despite Caroline's attack on it transmuting much of it it sustains only minor damage and is the only damage that comes to the bus the whole trip. It can with stand a village of turned vampires with super strength and speed with out much trouble and for an extended amount of time with out damage. Like all atomic vehicles it runs on Uranium Fuel. The sides open up in front of Grove's bed. The top has a hatch where Kyle likes to use as a look out station. He ocationally uses Leila's Bazooka from here, while Leila and Borgof use their weapons from the windows. Novel and Manga Version The atomic-powered bus was the sort used for communications across the Frontier, but its body had been modified, so that now iron bars were set into the windows and the trenchant plow was affixed to the front of the vehicle. Not Exactly the sort of vehicle upstanding folks had much call for. Every inch of the vehicle was jet black--a perfect compliment to the foreboding air of the Marcus Clan. The bus is spacious with the main area holding Grove's medical equipment and bed. In the back holds an area meant for Leila's Battle Car. The back opens up with a ramp ready for her to tear out of it at a moment's notice. Maker A highly skilled technician and of most things mechanical, Borgoff was always encouraged by his parents to master the skills he was blessed with. His parents made use of genetic manipulation altering his make up both physically and mentally, one of the skills enhanced was his ability to make things mechanical and modify them. While his skills were a far second in the clan to his younger sister Leila, this creation was not the shoddy work of an armature. Gallery Vlcsnap2010090503h09m21.png Img show.jpg 433538-6577265-rrr3rd Apr A1 B1 C1 D1 E1 F1 & Bkgrd.jpg G P-Vampire-Hunter-D-Bloodlustx264F9255ACC.mkv snapshot 00.37.35 2012.05.27 19.11.24.jpg Macus Clan on atomic bus.jpg Macus Clan on atomic bus 2.jpg Marcus Clan On bus battle ready.jpg Macus Clan with atomic bus.jpg Marcus Clan Bus Lights.jpg Leila heads out snapshot 010.jpg Kyle Bazooka 02.jpg Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles